The Twisting of a Miko's Heart
by I Glomp Bishounen
Summary: Rating due to language and may go up as the story progresses.I'm not good at summaries so...Another spat between Kagome and a certain hanyou can have some bad results on his part.Will Kagome forgive the hanyou?I know...a pretty bad summary but... Shhh
1. Chapter One: Confusion and Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other the characters featured in this fanfiction. If I did, I'd probally be making alot of money... e.e I hope you enjoy my fanfic...I wrote it almost a year ago. It's my first IY fanfic, so please, not too many harsh flames...  
  
"You stupid girl, I don't know why I even help you!!" She stomped away angrily at those words. As she did so, tears formed in her eyes. She knew he would come back for her, but this time, she didn't want him to. "InuYasha, you better not follow me!" she yelled after she said 'sit'. She ran off after she heard a thud, then what sounded like a muffled cry for help. She continued to run, until she saw what was in front of her, the edge of a cliff. She quickly slid down the hill, and fell over the edge of the cliff. She grasped on to the edge of the cliff as she fell, holding on for dear life. She then cried "Help!" as she held on to the edge. The cliff gave way and Kagome tumbled through the treetops below, and then slammed into the ground. She then gave out a yelp of pain and as she lied helplessly on the ground she dreamed of InuYasha, coming to save her and holding her close, but as she soon realized, it was only an illusion.  
  
InuYasha then rose from the ground mumbling "Kagome! I am gonna get that..." then he paused. He looked around and noticed Kagome wasn't there. "Kagome?" he looked around again. No answer. He then sniffed around, searching for her scent. Finally, he picked up the scent, hoping she wasn't in danger. He then quickly ran through the forest, wondering if he was too late.  
  
Kagome woke up, sat up and saw blood on the sleeve of her shirt. She rolled up her sleeve and saw her arm was bleeding. Then it gave a painful sting. She cried out, the pain grew more. She then began to stand up, grasping her arm, but fell down quickly, due to the injured state she was in. She sprawled around, trying to regain her balance. The pain in her arm grew as she tried to get up. She then fell to her knees, and began to cry tears of help.  
  
InuYasha then smelt blood, knowing it was Kagome's, he ran faster, thinking she got attacked. He was then wondering what she would do to him, because she told him not to follow. Would she 'sit' him, slap him, not talk to him, thank him, or even give him a kiss. He thought about what would happen if she did kiss him, slightly blushing at the thought, but quickly forgot of it, because all he wanted was for Kagome to be safe.  
  
Her arm limped, as her other hand guided her walk along the trees. She had trouble walking, so her pace was much slower then normal. Her hair swayed with the wind, which gave her the chills. She looked at the sky, seeing it was getting dark, she leaned against a tree, closing her eyes. The air made her groggy, so she quickly fell asleep.  
  
InuYasha also noticed it was almost dark, so he jumped into a tree, and began to sleep. It was hard, because he kept dreaming of Kagome being hurt or worse. He woke up in a cold sweat, and then began to search for Kagome again, forgetting the rest is tired body needed.  
  
Kagome woke up to the wind blowing her hair and hitting her face. She looked up, still a bit sleepy, thinking it was InuYasha, but to her dismay, it was Kouga. He was carrying her, and she was still asleep a bit, he could tell and enjoyed her being in his arms. He gave a half smile, thinking only of her being his, even though she was indeed InuYasha's. He got angry at the thought, but then it quickly disappeared as he glanced back at Kagome. His expression lightened, knowing that, for now, Kagome was all his.  
  
InuYasha then caught up with the scent Kagome left when she slept. He then became very raged at the fact that Kouga was here and took her, away from him. He saw splattered blood on the ground and thought Kouga attacked Kagome. His rage grew until he punched at the ground. He remembered what Kagome asked him after he had gotten the Tetsusaiga. "Do you promise to protect me, no matter what, InuYasha?" Tears formed at the base of his eyes, because he didn't protect her from that damn wolf youkai, Kouga. He wiped his tears, and continued his pursuit for Kagome.  
  
Kouga slowed his fast pace and sat Kagome down. He didn't want to wake her, for she looked so happy, which made him happy, but he knew she would wake up sooner or later. He then sat next to her body, which he had sat at the base of a tree. She looked so pale and cold, which filled his mind with concern. He gazed at her beauty, which was hypnotizing, but then a shocked look appeared on his face. Kagome had moved closer to him, to his body. He then realized it was to get warm, but he didn't mind. Kouga blushed a little, as she snuggled closer to his warm body. He gave out a sigh, wondering what she was dreaming about. Kagome's head fell onto Kouga's shoulder. His tense body relaxed as Kagome continued to sleep. He again, couldn't help looking at her. He'd admit, she was beautiful.  
  
InuYasha was on a hot pursuit for Kouga. "What should I do to him first," he said to himself, "rip him to pieces or stab him to death?" Then his half smile quickly gone disappeared, as he thought of what Kagome would say to him after he would fight Kouga. He let out a sigh, wishing he could turn back the hands of time, to undo what he had said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome then woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. She felt the wind blow in her face. The sun was rising and the wind was blowing gently. She felt something beneath her head, so she looked over. She saw Kouga, sleeping. She lifted her head, and looked around. She realized she was no longer in the depth of the forest, but on the edge of the woods. A meadow lied before them, with the sun shining brightly. Kagome then looked back at Kouga. He was still sleeping, silently. He looked so peaceful. She got up and started to walk away, but then. she stopped. She looked back at Kouga, still sleeping. "I can't just leave him and not thanks him for helping me," she said. So she sat in front of Kouga, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
The scent of Kagome and Kouga was getting stronger. "They must be close." He said to himself. "If Kouga hurt her, I'm gonna kill that bastard." he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Kagome's hair blowing in the wind. InuYasha quickly took to the trees, watching Kagome. She looked as if in a trance. He closely watched as Kouga arose from his slumber. Kagome then got up and looked at Kouga. "Umm. Kouga." she began. "Thank you for helping me." Inu-Yasha's rage began to grow. He couldn't hold the anger in much longer. Then he listened as Kagome began to speak again. "Kouga, you're nice and all but." she was cut off by Kouga's kiss. Kagome blushed a little. InuYasha then jumped down from the trees, full of rage. "Back away from her, you bastard!" he yelled. Kouga the whispered to Kagome, "I will wait for you, and you will be mine soon enough." Kouga then jumped back, ready to fight. InuYasha was good and ready to take Kouga on for what he did to Kagome, but Kouga replied, "I don't have time for this, mutt." Kouga took one last look at Kagome and ran off. InuYasha yelled after Kouga, "Come back you coward!!!!" InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome. are you okay?" he asked, in a calmer tone. No reply. InuYasha asked again. Just then, Kagome fainted. "Kagome!" InuYasha ran to her side. He grabbed her arms and shook her, but she wouldn't snap out of it.  
  
Kagome then woke up as rain fell on her face. She looked around. She saw no sign of Kouga or InuYasha. She was in a tent, which had a hole in the top. It was raining outside, which made everything look gloomy. She sat up, and then quickly took hold of her arm; it still hurt from the previous day. Her shirt was still bloody and torn, as well as her skirt. Her legs were scratched a bit, but her arm bothered her the most. Just then she heard a noise outside the tent and quickly acted as if she was still asleep. InuYasha then entered the tent, with great relief to Kagome's mind. "I hope she is okay," InuYasha spoke with great concern. Kagome listened quietly to InuYasha's conversation with himself.  
  
"She better wake up soon, but." he then looked at Kagome. ".she does look so peaceful asleep." As he sat, he leaned closer to Kagome. 'Nani? What is he doing?' Kagome thought, for she could her him leaning towards her. She then thought right now would be a good time to 'wake up' at. She moved a bit, which made InuYasha jump back. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sat up and then stretched her arms. She looked at InuYasha. "Uh. my head" she said and she leaned her head forward, placing her right on her forehead. "Are you alright?" InuYasha asked. "I think so; I just can't remember what happened." InuYasha's eyes widened. "You.you don't?" he stuttered. Kagome shook her head, which told InuYasha she didn't remember. She then felt the pain on her arm, which made her cry out. "What's the matter?" Inu-Yasha asked. "My arm, I hurt it the other day" InuYasha then took notice to her bloody sleeve. "Let me look at it" he said. Kagome rolled up her sleeve, exposing the wound to the cold, stinging air and rain. After a moment, the hanyou finally spoke. "I'll be right back Kagome" InuYasha said to her. "Okay InuYasha" she answered back.  
  
InuYasha searched in the forest for some herbs for Kagome's arm. He then began to think of Kagome, when she was sleeping. He could remember it all too well. Her skin was slightly pale, her black and silky hair covered some of her face, and she had lied so steadily, her breathing was so relaxed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and just so . lovely. How he wished to the gods that she was his, and that no one could take her from him again.  
  
Kagome sat in the tent, trying to recall what happened earlier. "Why can't I remember?" She looked around. Then there was a rustle in the bushes near the tent. Kagome didn't move, because she thought it could be a demon after the jewel shards. Kagome began to panic as a shadow appeared on the tent.  
  
Author's Notes: Please Read and review. Gomen nasai that this is a bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chaper should be up in a few days. Ja ne! *Runs off in search for Kouga-sama.* 


	2. Chapter Two: One Kiss Can Change It All

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters.  
  
"THIS IS STUPID!!!" InuYasha yelled, still trying to find the herbs. He searched franticly through the woods. He was getting in a hurry, because he wanted to make sure Kagome was ok. Finally he found the herb, but the thing holding InuYasha back was that if the herb was not gathered correctly, it could be lethal. He actually wondered if he should be putting Kagome at risk. She could die if not healed, she could stay wounded, making the journey slower, she could die from the herbs or she could live with the herbs. He got ready to pick the herbs when he hesitated. "Maybe I should ask Kagome what she wants to do," he said "but, what if I can't find the herbs again" he let out a growl. "This is unfair!! I could lose Kagome!!!!" he looked shocked. "Did I really just say that?" he wondered. He heard his echo in the treetops, so he knew that he indeed said those words. He had then decided to dig up the plant, and then take it to Kagome to have her decide. Heading back to camp, he wondered what Kagome would say.  
  
Lying still, Kagome was hoping it was InuYasha. As she lied there, her breathing got deeper. She just prayed that she would not get attacked and InuYasha would not get injured trying to protect her and the jewel shards, if it indeed was a demon after the jewel shards. As the opening of the tent unzipped, Kagome tried to wake herself up, as if in a bad dream. Kagome closed her eyes, expecting the end, when a voice called her name. "Kagome" it said calmly. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and there in the tent opening stood Kouga. Kagome looked at him, in a confused state. Kouga walked into the tent, struggling around. Kagome then noticed his leg was badly injured. Kagome then asked "What happened to your leg?" "I was attacked by my own pack, the wolf demons, but they seemed to be controlled by something." Just then Kouga flinched as the pain in his leg grew. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked. Kouga blushed a bit. "Well."he began "I don't think I have to long to live, because I am continuously bleeding, despite of the jewel shards I have." Kagome looked at her arm. "InuYasha was getting me something for my arm, I'm sure he would get some for your leg," Kagome said with a bit cheer joy in her voice. "Iie," Kouga answered back. "I do not wish for the mutt's help nor do I doubt he wishes to help me." Kagome looked back at Kouga, not knowing whether to argue or to let it go. "Why not Kouga, Why not let us let us help you?" As Kagome spoke, her eyes watered slightly. Kouga looked at Kagome. "Please don't cry," he began to say, "It's just that I don't like to rely on others, especially other youkai outside of my pack." Kagome's sad expression lightened slightly. "Why have you come after me?" Kouga looked at Kagome and blushed. "Well.uh.it's just that." Kouga stuttered. "What is it, tell me." "Well. I have a last request." Kagome looked at him with her eyes widened. "And may I ask why this request involves me?" As she waited for Kouga's reply, his light pink face turned scarlet. "Well. I ask of you." "Just spit it out." "I ask for a." ".For a what?" Kouga blushed even harder. "I ask you, Kagome, for a. a good bye kiss." Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with pink. "A kiss, to remember you by since, I now know you are InuYasha's" Kagome glanced back at Kouga, not hearing his last remark. "To remember me by?" she asked. Kouga nodded. "I am afraid, due to my injury, I may die." Kouga could see the tears in Kagome's eyes beginning to form. He began to put one of his hands on Kagome's shoulder, but then withdrew. He gave a quiet sigh of disappointment. Kagome heard him and looked his way. She saw the sad, embarrassed and disappointed look on his face. She felt horrible, because Kouga was going to die, he saved her, and all he wanted was a kiss. Kagome kept asking herself in her mind what should she do. A headache began to form, causing her mind to wander. Her head flooded with the consequences of her decision.  
  
InuYasha was still many miles away as the rain continued to pour. "Great, just great, her scent is starting to fade." He rushed through the woods following what was left of her scent. The rain was making all the greenery smell strong, which aggravated his senses. The musky smell of the leaves made him lightheaded. The blowing wind made the smell trap around him, and he began to feel dizzy, but then there was on thing that set his mind straight, Kagome. He drew all of his attention to her. He then felt much stronger, stronger than before. He continued to head back to camp. "I should get there before dark." He said to himself.  
  
All Kagome did was sit there, eyes wide open, staring at Kouga. He was looking down, at the bottom of the tent, his face still scarlet. Kagome glanced outside. It was still raining out. The smell of the rain became intoxicating. Kagome's mind went into a blur, but she quickly regained her thoughts. She looked back at the wolf demon, who was awaiting her answer. InuYasha then smelt blood again, but it wasn't Kagome's. He stopped his running to get a better whiff of the scent. Then, realizing whose blood it was, he ran with great speed. "Kouga again, Damn him!" he said as he remembered last time he was with Kagome. "Doesn't the bastard know when to quit!? Well, this time, I'm gonna kill him." He smirked at his plan. "He must be after Kagome again because his scent is all over the place." Kagome still stared at the wolf demon, which was looking at the ground with his scarlet face. Just then the silence was broken with Kouga's sigh. "Well I guess I will take my leave then," he said to Kagome as he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the tent. "Matte, Kouga-kun." Kagome blurted out, and as she did so, her cheeks flushed pink again. Kouga turned around, with a look of deepened love on his face. Kagome looked down and blushed more. "Well um. I guess I can. well. kiss you." Kouga walked to Kagome slowly as Kagome sat herself down. He sat in front of her and asked, "Are you sure?" with the blush on his cheeks deepening. Kagome nodded and looked at Kouga. The look she gave him told him that she had made her decision and it was in his favor. The blush the two had deepened a bit more, then faded. Kouga waited for Kagome to respond. "Almost there," InuYasha said to himself, as the tent had just appeared in sight he could smell Kouga nearby, so he raced towards the tent. He slowed his pace as he got closer to the tent and then he heard a rustle in the tent. He smelt the air, reeking with both the scent of blood, both Kagome's and Kouga's. His grasp on the herb tightened as he began to open the tent. Kouga blinked as he stared at Kagome. "Okay," Kagome thought to herself "it's now or never." She leaned over to Kouga, her silky black tresses tumbling over her shoulders. Her chestnut brown eyes sparkled a bit, nearing the love sick youkai. She closed her eyes as her lips neared his. He leaned to her, slowly, but paused. His ears twitched a bit, as he heard something outside the tent. He ignored it, and as his eyes looked at the entrance to the tent, Kagome's lips met his, in the form of a kiss. InuYasha stood in the entrance of the tent, watching the scene in horror and became very raged at the fact that Kouga, once again, had kissed Kagome. He griped the Tetsusaiga, transforming it as it was pulled out of its sheath. The kiss had ended and Kagome saw InuYasha. "Oh no," she thought to herself "now InuYasha is going to kill Kouga- kun!!" A flame appeared in the half demon's eyes, they burned with a fury as he pointed the Tetsusaiga at Kouga. "Back away from her damn it!!" he yelled. Kouga stood up and looked at InuYasha. He turned to Kagome. "Farewell Kagome," he spoke to her, then turned and limped out of the tent. InuYasha blinked, confused and shocked, he ran after Kouga, yelling, "Get back here now, kono yaro!" after Kouga. Kagome then began to get nervous, with sweat drops collecting on her face. "InuYasha..." she spoke softly, looking at him in an explanatory manner, touching the shards of the Shikon no Tama that hung from around her neck. Kouga continued limping until he was out of sight, seeking refuge in the forest. As he limped, he then collapsed onto the trunk of a tree. Kouga could feel his life, seeming as though it were draining out of him. InuYasha turned to Kagome, his hatred for the damn wolf youkai very slowly fading. He stood there, waiting for Kagome's explanation until he couldn't bear it anymore. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Kagome stood in front of him, unsure of how to explain what had happened just a matter of moments ago. His eyes narrowed a focused on her, as if he sensed her confusion. "Well?!" He asked. Kagome looked up at him and was about ready to speak. "InuYasha..." She began, but paused and looked around. "I sense a jewel fragment nearby..." She said softly, trying to find were the source was coming from.  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger...but I'm running out of ideas...Read and review please! And Yes, I know InuYasha and Kouga-sama are out of character. InuYasha is being soft and Kouga-sama is...well, acting...understandable...And yes, I know Kouga-sama has three jewel fragments, one in each in his legs and one in his arm. Just to clear things up, Kagome ignored the sense of them, or maybe a spell kept her from doing so. I'll let you deside. If you have any ideas, I'd be willing to take a look at them. Ja ne! *Waves and looks around for Kouga-sama.* Kouga:: Hiding from Kathy.:: Kathy: Well, I'll find you soon enough, Kouga-sama! ^.^ 


End file.
